Chocobuck
Category:Chocobo Raising Chocobucks are won from competing in Free Runs. Chocobuck Slips, which can be traded in for Chocobucks can be won from The Chocobo Hot and Cold Game. They can be used for several things, such as to compete in Official Runs and Re-runs, or to buy a variety of things for your Chocobo. There is a limit of 1000 chocobucks that can be carried at any one time. Chocobuck Exchange Centers :Southern San d'Oria – Palabelle :Bastok Mines – Gavoroi :Windurst Woods - Robino-Mobino Windurst Woods (K-12) :Note: You must be registered with a particular CRA branch before you can spend earned chocobucks at a Chocobuck Exchange Center. Purchase an Item 1 Chocobuck - "You can purchase items useful during chocobo training." *A bunch of Sharug Greens *A bunch of Azouph Greens *A clump of Tokopekko Wildgrass *A clump of Garidav Wildgrass *A Vomp Carrot *A Zegham Carrot 3 Chocobucks - "You can purchase items useful during chocobo training." *A ball of Vegetable Paste *A ball of Herb Paste *A ball of Carrot Paste *A ball of Worm Paste *A Cupid Worm *A Parasite Worm *A Gregarious Worm 10 Chocobucks - "You can purchase one dozen of an item that is useful during chocobo training." *A bunch of Sharug Greens *Bunchs of Azouph Greens *Clumps of Tokopekko Wildgrass *Clumps of Garidav Wildgrass *Vomp Carrots *Zegham Carrots 30 Chocobucks - "You can purchase one dozen of an item that is useful during chocobo training." *A ball of Vegetable Paste *Balls of Herb Paste *Balls of Carrot Paste *Balls of Worm Paste *Cupid Worms *Parasite Worms *Gregarious Worms 40 Chocobucks - "You can purchase an item that is useful during chocobo training." *A Chocolixir *A Celerity Salad 50 Chocobucks - "You can purchase an item that is useful during chocobo training." *A Hi-Chocolixir *A Tornado Salad 75 Chocobucks - "You can purchase a special type of feather dye that will change the color of your chocobo (until it washes off)." *A bottle of Yellow Chocobo Dye *A bottle of Black Chocobo Dye *A bottle of Blue Chocobo Dye *A bottle of Red Chocobo Dye *A bottle of Green Chocobo Dye 80 Chocobucks - "You can purchase an item that slightly improves one of your chocobo's attributes (It slightly raises a random atribute for your Chocobo without reducing any other)." *R Chocotrain 90 Chocobucks - "You can purchase an item that will improve one of your chocobo's attributes." -Can only be purchased while your nation is first in chocobo races rank. *Chocotrain: STR *Chocotrain: END *Chocotrain: DSC *Chocotrain: RCP 100 Chocobucks - "You can purchase an item that will slightly improve one of your retired chocobo's attributes." -Can only be purchased while your nation is first in chocobo races rank. *R Chocotrain: STR *R Chocotrain: END *R Chocotrain: DSC *R Chocotrain: RCP Raise attributes & dye feathers 50 Chocobucks - "You can purchase a special type of feather dye that will change the color of your chocobo (until it washes off)." *Black Chocobo Dye *Blue Chocobo Dye *Red Chocobo Dye *Green Chocobo Dye *Yellow Chocobo Dye ** The dye applies to the chocobo currently registered to your Chocobo Whistle and will last until you change the chocobo registered for riding. 75 Chocobucks - "You can enroll your chocobo in our intense training program, slightly improving one of its current attributes (randomly)." Chocobo Attributes 80 Chocobucks - "You can enroll your chocobo in our intense training program, slightly improving an ability of your choice." "The programs are only available to adult chocobos still residing in the stables." Chocobo Attributes ' A Few Points of Interest on Raising Attributes *'Arround 7 chocobucks upgrades are needed for raise a complete atribute'''. 560 Chocobucks in whole. *After a stat reaches First-Class, it may still be upgraded further, approximately as many upgrades as it took to upgrade from Outstanding to First-Class. When a stat is completely capped, you will receive a message stating that further upgrades may injure the Chocobo, and will not be allowed to upgrade. *There is a limit on the total number of upgrades you can invest into a Chocobo. If you have two stats capped, you only can upgrade a third "First Class". Any further upgrades to any stat will lower other stats.